Freedom Force X volume1: New world saga
by jackthehedghog
Summary: Sent to this world after being defeated in his own, ben has to adapt to the new world and try to find his way back to his own. but what happens if the inhabitants of that world remember him but he has no memory of them whatsoever? and what will he do when he becomes a part of something bigger then anything he's ever faced? summary sucks i know. Please excuse OCness for some char's
1. Chapter 1b

_Freedom force X_

_By jack T. hedgehog._

"**For those who have looked upon the previous story before this, I apologize for the sloppy writing and bland sentences. After finding most errors with the first work that came out, I will try to reconstruct so it'll turn out better then last time. ok, I've prattled on enough, let's begin shall we?**

_(Ben's P.o.v)_

_A hero…. I spent my entire summer claiming I was a hero, just because I had the omnitrix. My grandpa told me that a hero isin't just about having cool powers, it would eventually took sacrifice. I didn't want to believe him, so I just did what I could, act like a 10 year old kid who didn't want to accept anything._

_I never really understood what he meant…. When he said it would take sacrifice. _

_But then…. The day happened, when my idea of the word…. Hero, was shattered…._

The screen appears on the city of Bellwood. At least what used to Bellwood. The town was in complete ruins. Below the sunset lit sky, layed the destroyed city that was once a peaceful place.

The buildings were demolished and slowly crumbling away onto the wrecked cars found in craters 6 feet below the street. The only thing that filled the streets were the littered body's of those who have passed on or have been wounded beyond healing.

Body after scared body laid on the street like a pair of fallen domino's. men, women, even children were suffering. There was no hope in there eyes. All of them completely transparent and soulless, having lost all hope, not even having the will to move. They couldn't do anything except lay there In a puddle of their own blood and despair.

And whoever's body's that weren't frozen in despair were frozen in the coldest of ice. If you managed to see someone incased in this type of ice, you would already know that they were already gone. Frozen in their own statue of sadness.

Atop the destroyed streets and buildings of what used to be Bellwood, was a cylinder like monstrosity of a building that pierced through the grey clouds.

The building itself was unbelievable as it was seemed tower over even Bellwood's highest building. There were etchings on each side of the building.

One the first side was an etchig of dragons flying up and burning the land below. On the other side were etchings of millions of snakes devouriong what seemed to be a single human being.

Beside those etchings were weird etchings of conduits filled with some type of energy. That energy… were the souls of everyone that died in the forsaken city.

Atop the massive structure, stood ben Tennyson. 10 year old hero and proclaimed hero of the universe, battered and bruised. His favorite t shirt now stained with blood and scars. his olive green pants were torn from the bottom up.

It looked as if he could barley move his arms. Behind him layed a number of four bodies. One of which was his cousin Gwen Tennyson.

As ben snarled in anger he looked ahead of him only to hear the chuckle of an insane madman.

The man was slender yet agile. He had ivy green hair with soul piercing yellow eyes and a black fedora.

He wore this with an open black coat , a white dress shirt, a black vest along with a black necktie.

He only smiled at the hero who could barley stand up on his two feet. Beside the menace was ben's one time crush kai green. Though she was wearing odd armor around her arms and legs. The armored leggings . they were metallic with eerie green energy flowing through the sides.

Though her torso was only covered by a black body suit while wearing an ominous headgear. The mark on the headgear seemed as it was a sort of Japanese symbol, but not knowing a lick of Japanese it was impossible for ben to read.

All he could do now was force himself to stand up as blood continued to drip from his arms. Yet somehow the omnitrix was still functioning and unscathed despite it's damaged bearer.

"OH HO HO HO! You put on quite a show kid, I didn't think a 10 year old could fight like that, even though you lost, still a thumbs up for effort." The man cackled as ben only growled in frustration at the man.

"Hmm? Is something wrong? Are you possibly upset about your family getting frozen solid? That was a really nice statue by the way, I must commend the artist for his work." The man joked as ben had clenched his blood drenched fist in anger.

"Hmm? That's not it? Then how about me turning your ex crush into one of the most powerful weapons in existence and having her eliminate you and your friends?" The man continued as ben only gritted his teeth.

"Hmm, then what then? Oh I know! How about when I stabbed your cousin and her blood spelt right in your face? you should probably consider getting a napkin to wipe that off too, blodd doesn't do good for attracting ladies." The man chuckled making ben snap.

"YOU BASTARD! I"LL DESTROY YOU!" Ben shouted as he stood on his two feet and clenched his fists. But the man in the fedora only sighed in annoyance as he tilted his hat.

"Man… kids these days really are too stubborn for their own good. It's really a pain in the ass!" The man grinned as a look of killing intent appeared in his eyes.

"Master hazama let me take care of this trash." Kai spoke in a robotic fashion.

"No no dear, it seems like the boy wants to play with me for awhile. Why not grant the kid his wish? His dying wish." The man snickered as he walked past Kai and stood across from the young hero.

"_**Ben 10 Vs. Hazama"**_

_**Cue music: X-matic**_

"_**Bellwood ruins"**_

"_A hero can not learn true bravery, without experiencing true fear."_

"You Monster, my family…. My world…. I'll destroy you!"

_(evil cackle)_ "Oh man! Your too much!

"_**The wheel of fate is turning! Rebel1" ACTION!**_

As ben quickly slammed down the omnitrix, time began to slow down around the hero. His upper body began to grow as his muscle mass started to increase rapidly.

Soon with his arms raised he had grew two new pairs of arms under his first two as his two eyes split into four. The symbol of the omnitrix had moved from his arm to the first left shoulder.

"_FOURARMS!" He shouted as he smashed the ground._

Ben had rushed forward with yelling a battle cry as hazama only smirked and drew two oddly shaped daggers.

(Ben's P.o.v)

There was no point in thinking anymore… all I wanted to do was beat that bastard into a pulp. He took everything away from me. And the only explanation he had was because this was suppose to be a part of something he called the continuum shift. But I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. I wanted him dead, he had to be dead. It was all I could think about.

He took my friends and family down one by one. But what was worse….gwen had to sacrifice herself, just to save me… that dweb, why did she have to do such a thing…

"TERRA SMASH!" ben shouted as he jumped then slammed all four hands to the ground causing a small earthquake to erupt. But the man in the suit avoided it easily as he backflipped once before landing.

"I see.. so you still got a little fight left in you, this might actually be fun." Hazma smirked as he quickly dashed heading for ben. But before he could even through a punch the man was already in front of him.

"Too slow…" hazama quickly cut fourarms across the chest then uppercut him into the air.

"Uh uh uh, where do you think your going?!" the man had threw his one of his daggers at ben that had quickly formed a dark green and black chain that wrapped around two of fourarms's arms and quickly pulled him down to earth.

"COME ON! WHERE"S THAT HERO SPIRIT YOU HAD JUST A SECOND AGO! GET UP AND FIGHT!" Hazama chuckled as he quickly dragged fourarms across the ground bringing up pieces of earth as he was dragged along.

He had finished as he had lifted him up again and then released him into the air. This is it for you kid. Hazama spoke as a strange emblem had appeared behind him. ( not quite sure how to describe his astral heat emblem.)

"A THOUSAND SOULS!" hazama roared as a million chains had shot up and restrained fourarms legs and arms. He couldn't speak or breath. All he could feel was never ending pain as he saw a giant green snake about to devour him.

"Does it hurt, DOES IT HURT?!" hazama mocked as the snake had completely devoured fourarms. All he could do was let out a scream.

"_**Astral finish"**_

"_You should have just stayed home like a good boy" hazama turned around and tilted his fedora downward._

_**Hazama win!**_

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. I guess all that rage was all for naught eh?" The man chuckled as he stomped on fourarms chest causing him to scream in pain.

Usually a foot to the chest wouldn't hurt a tetraman, but given his current condition it was possible. It wasn't long before the omnitrix beeped again and ben Tennyson had once again appeared.

"What….the heck omnitrix…..?" Ben strained as he struggled to look at the watch.

"My how unfortunate. I'm sure it wasn't 10 minutes that fast. Then again they do say time fly's when your having fun." The man had took his shoe off the boy and turned back to kai.

"Well, It seems like he's done fighting. , would you be so kind as to take out the trash?" Hazama asked politely as kai simply nodded and floated over to the crater where ben laid.

By this time ben's vision started to become blurry. He could barley keep his eyes open due to the damage he had accumulated.

K…Kai…. Why are you…..doing this…." Ben wheezed as blood began to fall from his mouth. But she didn't respond. She had just picked the boy up by his shirt collar and carried him over what seemed to be a caldron of some sort. When ben caught a glimpse of the strange object, there was no sign of a bottom.

"Well hero, sorry to say it's curtains for you. but hey, don't worry about that vilgax guy, he'll be experiencing the same fate soon enough. Any last words before you make your descent?" Hazama smiled as ben managed to keep one eye open.

"Tch…. I failed….. I'm no hero…. I couldn't save anyone…. I let everything fall apart… but remember this….. ben began as he was breathing heavily as he already felt himself about to pass out.

"A hero…..doesn't die after something as stupid as this…. I'll be back…. and the next time I see you…. you'll pay for what you've done…." Ben declared as hazama only chuckled at the boy's words.

"Well I don't see how your going to do that givin your position, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Hazama had grinned as he held a thumbs down out signaling to drop him.

Kai had only nodded as she turned her attention back at ben.

"Your not needed anymore here mr. Tennyson. You've fuffiled your role, and now your of no use. Goodbye hero…" Kai spoke as she released her grip on ben sending him to plummet into the endless abyss of the cauldron.

"_So….this is it huh? This is what it feels like…. To be doomed?"_

"_I was scared, I…couldn't move my body, all I could see were the endless colors that flowed around me…all I could hear were the voices of sorrow that filled the silent abyss._

_I guess I wasn't the only one who had died this way. as I looked down at my feet, I noticed that they soon started fading away… my whole body was fading, into the endless colors that filled my grave."_

_As I continued to disappear I began to think… is this really what being a hero meant? Watching your loved ones slaughtered right in front of you? having your home taken away and not having the power to stop it? I never felt so helpless, the first time ever I was able to openly admit I was scared, was when I saw gwen die right in front of me._

"_I didn't know what to do, there was so much rage and confusion spiraling around in my head, I thought if I just stood up and fight, I might have been able to stop him. but I couldn't… I was too naïve….if only I had listened…._

_(Chuckle)_

_I wonder, what if I didn't find the omnitrix, would I have been able to keep gwen, would any of this ever happened, maybe being a hero, isin't all is cracked up to be._

_At least… I'll be able to see my cousin again….in the next life…"_

_As I closed my eyes, already half of my body had faded away. It wasn't long now, wasn't long before I would vanish into the merciful light. I only wished that I could have fixed my mistakes, before they even happened…."_

"_But for some reason I wasn't granted the embrace of death, instead, everything seemed to just….stop. like whenever I go alien everything would stop around me for a short time. but I didn't remember activating the omnitrix. It was then that I heard the voice of a little girl calling out to me…..well, more like lecturing…."_

"_**Foolish boy, are you so afraid that you are ready to give up this easily? Honestly I don't even see why they suggested I waste my time on a pitiful soul like yours." **_ The girl spoke in a rather harsh tone.

"_Who….who's there? And why are you speaking to me?" I struggled to speak as I tried to locate the source of the voice. But all I saw was the endless light blinding my vision._

"_**I am not quite sure myself. But apparently you are still deemed useful. So I'm afraid I can't allow you to die without my permission." **__The girl replied smugly._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?! What do you mean I'm not allowed to die? And who are you to say so anyway?!" I spat back angry at whoever the voice was._

_I only met the voice and I could already know she would annoy the heck out of other people._

"_**You don't need to know that right now. as I said before you aren't allowed to die yet. There's still a role for you to play. And until that role is fulfilled you will not be allowed to die. Do I make myself clear?" **_the voice spat back.

"_I don't have any idea what your talking about, but if it gives me a chance to kick that bastard's ass then I'll take it."_

"_**I see, then it seems as though he's disrupted your world as well."**_ The voice whispered. I wasn't able to hear that part, but I guess it was just recalling a bad memory or something.

"_**Anyway, before you are able to return to the living, I must leave you in the hands of The doctor. Do behave yourself for she tends to anger quickly." **_

"_Wait what? a doctor? Now?! but I hate doctors! And how is she suppose to help me?!" this time the voice wouldn't respond.._

"_HEY! I'm talking to you! why do I have to go to a doctor?! She doesn't have any needles does she?!" but before I could continue talking to thin air, everything became dark. There was no sign of light anywhere._

"_ah man….what's going on now?"_

_I didn't know what was going on….until my face met with a hard metal floor…."_

HELP ME! PROFESSOR…KOKONOE?" A Chibi Omake Segment

Starring: Professor Kokonoe, and ben Tennyson.

A red curtain lifted, revealing something of a dark unlit lab…Said lab being somewhat messy. Then a spotlight sparked to life, revealing a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim body, wearing a large scientist like jacket with abnormally long sleeves that end up looking like paws, with cuts made in them allowing her slender arms to slip through, red pants with two long pink tails with white tips coming from the back, and high-heeled sandals. Her hair was pink, tied in a style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears which tend to overshadow her actual cat ears. Her eyes were a golden-amber with visible bags under them, possibly due to over-working, and she was also wearing glasses. This was none other than Professor Kokonoe of Sector Seven, daughter of two of the Legendary Heroes who did battle with the Black Beast. With a certain elegancy, she began to speak.

"Hello lost children. I am Professor Kokonoe, lord and master of the Sector Seven laboratory," She paused to push her glasses back into place briefly, and then began to speak again, "…Well, OK, we aren't in the lab at the moment. This place can sort of be temporarily moved into the Boundary. Well, simply put, it's a mysterious room. A mysterious room where you can do anything you want. To be honest, it's a paradise for all those sad, little children who couldn't make it to the true ending. A sort of Avalon.

She proceeded to sigh.

"Also for those who have actually took time to read this before, the author apparently thought his previous version of the story was a load of crap and decided to remake everything. Honestly I don't see what the guy is getting so worked up about, all he had to do was fix a few spelling errors and change up the reactions a bit, I swear some people stress too much about the small stuff.

Kokonoe proceeded to sigh once more. It was rather repetitive for her at that point. She began to speak yet again to you, the reader.

"Very well. Now that that's out of the way, lost children of the day…you may enter," She ordered, and suddenly the whole lab lit up and Kokonoe took a few steps back.

As if on cue, the sound of a metal door sliding open echoed in the area.

Ben had entered. He still had his torn favorite lucky t shirt and pants, but he had seemed to have donned a large green coat with black edges.

"Huh?...where…. am i…" wasn't I just falling?" Ben asked himself confused about what was going on.

"Oh, we have another kid here. Guess carl isin't the only kid that failed to make it to the true ending…" Kokonoe sighed as ben stared confused.

"True…ending….? what are you talking about cat lady…?" Ben asked impatiently.

"hey kid, first of all it's not cat lady, it's Professer kokonoe! Got it?" Kokonoe snarled at him making him a bit nervous.

"Um…got it… so what is this place anyway?" ben asked making a tick mark appear over the cat-like professor's head.

"Are you seriously going to make me explain this again? Ugh! Boundary! Avalon! Lost Souls! Flowchart! Piss off!" Kokonoe growled.

"Hey, there's no need to get feisty here, I couldn't hear most of that stuff because of the door, don't bite my head off!" Ben argued back.

"Seriously? I told tager to thin that door, someone's receiving punishment later…" kokonoe let out an evil growl as she grew a devious smirk across her face.

"…" ben stood there not sure what was suppose to be going on.

"Anyway, back to you. the reason you're here is because you died." Kokonoe stated simply as ben jumped in shock.

"W-what? I died?! But that's impossible, I don't remember…..oh, right…" ben grew depressed as he quickly recalled the events that happened before he was sent here.

"Oh so you do remember. I thought I was going to have to say something like, His memory's shot! How unfortunate! And such an aspiring young soul too." Kokonoe mocked as ben only glared at the professer.

"So, I died. That's pretty simple, but why was I sent here?"

"Well, your suppose to listen to me. I'm here to give you special advice that 'll help you from making the same mistakes you've done before.

"Advice? Seriously? And just how is that suppose to help me?" ben folded his arms not really believing what kokonoe had to say.

"Well, you can choose to listen or not, but if you don't you 'll be stuck here forever." Kokonoe smiled only sending a chill up ben's spine.

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't listen to my advice, I could always use someone to help me with my experiments around here, and my older test subjects didn't quite…work out…"

Ben had turned completely paled as he was too afraid to even think what kokonoe mean by that. he thought that getting advice would be a more pleasant decision.

"Uh….on second thought I think I'd rather get that advice if you don't mind." ben chuckled nervously as an anime sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Suit yourself. well, according to this it says you died because you relied too much on that omnitrix of yours.

"Relied too much? You mean the watch?" Ben questioned as he showed his omnitrix.

"If you'd call it that then yes. Not only that but because you made so many stupid deciscions that it screwed your fate before you even got up to the point where you would die. You gotta stop thinking like a kid sometimes and actually think about the situation ahead of time.

"Tch…, well if I didn't use the omnitrix then what? it's not like I had a big freakin sword to use. The watch was the only thing I had to fight with and so I did.

"Well it says here that you used some kind of other power when you had an earlier encounter with an enemy.

"Another power…?" "…" ben had shuddered as he thought back to that power.

"No…never again…. to many lives were in danger. I almost when insase, no I'm not using that again!"

"Well I guess we discovered another one of your problems." Kokonoe stated as she pulled a bag of chips out of nowhere and started eating.

"What are you talking about?" ben questioned.

"Your afraid of going insane aren't you?"

"…"

"I thought so. listen kid if you may be a hero but if you can't learn to go beserk when something really bad happens then your no better then just a foot soldier.

"The price was too high then, I can't just accept insanity, that's stupid." Ben argued.

"Oh, and I suppose even going berserk for your loved ones is stupid?"

"…" ben had fell silent again.

"Look, rage is unpredictable and unsafe, I'll give you that. however if you don't show any kind of rage then you won't be able to have what it takes to protect anyone. If you want to stop yourself from dyeing next time your going to have to learn how to take control of your rage."

"Well… I guess it can't be any worse then going through the same thing twice. Fine." Ben sighed as he had to accept what he had to do.

"By the way, that watch of yours looks pretty interesting, how do you work that thing anyway?" kokonoe asked as she began fiddling with the omnitrix until the dial had sprang up again.

"H..hey careful with that, this thing isn't a cat toy ya know. If you keep doing that it'll…." But ben was cut off as kokonoe pressed the dial down causing ben to transform again.

When the light had dimmed down, it had showed that he had changed into grey matter.

"Oh great, it just had to be on grey matter." The galvan sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Wow, is there really any use for such a small alien?"

"Well despite the miniature size of this transformation, this guy has a lot of brain power. Galvans were experts on creating advanced tech on their home planet. But I don't think I have time for an explanation for that right now." soon the omnitrix had beeped red again and ben had once again reverted back to his original form.

"The omnitrix is still timing out to fast, what's going on? Ah well, I'll worry about it later..may I leave now?"

"Yep, I already gave you the advice so you can get out now." Kokonoe spoke as she pointed towards the door.

The door had slid open as ben had began walking out. But before he left kokonoe had stopped him again.

"Hey ben, before you go… do you mind if I ask a favor?" she asked politely.

"A favor? I guess… what is it?" ben turned around as kokonoe put on a pleading face.

"Well since your going to be practicing not relying on that omnitrix too much anyway, how about you just leave it here? You know so I can run some tests on it?"

"Sorry, but this thing doesn't really come off that easily. And even if I could get it off I'm afraid I couldn't just lend it to you. azimuth would kill me if I just gave someone the omnitrix. Anyways I better get going, bye. Ben said as he was about to leave before kokonoe stopped him again.

"oh one more thing.." Kokonoe began as ben turned around.

"What now?" ben asked slightly annoyed.

"You become quite a ladies man where your going. Have fun ben-kun." Kokonoe teased making ben blush slightly before he had quickly ran out of the door.

"Rats… I was really hoping to get a better look at that omnitrix, that thing is too good of something to pass up. Maybe I'll get tager to go out on a run sometime later, which reminds me… " Kokonoe began as she began to walk off screen.

"Tager?! I thought I told you to thin the doors down last time! what happened?!

"Um uh sorry professor I must have been distracted by the video of magnets I purchased…

"Video of…. You didn't use my candy money to pay for that video did you?!" kokonoe growled.

"…" Tager couldn't say anything.

"Tager…come here for a minute…" kokonoe said calmfluly.

"Uh… no thanks… I'd rather stay over here…" Tager spoke nervously.

"Tager…" Kokonoe growled with her temper slowly rising.

"n-now professor, calm down! O…OH NO!"

"_**Well, it seems as though tager is in a bit of a pickle there. Let's hope kokonoe doesn't reprogram him too harshly.**_

'_**With that aside, this is the end of the first remade chapter. Sorry if some of you are confused and apologize if the first work was a bit hard to read. Please leave a review. If you want that is.**_

_**Make sure to leave a review with either questions or comments. And no flames please. If you have any questions for kokonoe, tager, or any of the blazeblue, ben1o or the sonic the hedgehog cast and I may have one character guest star in one of the segments to answer your question. Also I'll start adding additional information in some later chapter. But that depends if I continue with this thing. Anyway see you guys later.**_


	2. Chapter 2: for real this time, seriously

"_Hey guys, just jack the hedgehog here. Just wanting to say that most of the time I'll be treating these chapters like episodes so I'm going to be naming my chapters episodes from now. also thanks to Seanzilla115 and Gammatron for helping me come up with the story._

_Also I do not own sonic the hedgehog, blazeblue, ben10, they all belong to their respective companies and owners. I only own Joshua and chrono(Jack). Now with that out of the way, let's get this show on the road!"_

_Not much different from a few days ago, remember I'll be changing thins around some times so please excuse the unnecessary updates as they only have corrected errors of the current works. Thank you…_

"_Episode 2: A strange new world? Hello planet Mobius!"_

The screen comes down on the planet Mobius somewhere deep in the forests. The leaves on the trees seemed to be dripping with water as it looked as if a rainstorm had just finished passing. Soon there could be footsteps being heard across the grassy fields. A total of three figures were walking through. All of them were wearing different hooded clothing.

The first one had a azure blue cloak while the second figure was fairly large and was wearing a blazing red coat. The third figure seemed to be wearing a red coat too, but it was more of a reddish green color and the figure was carrying some kind of necklace. Though the clothing was hiding the jewelry.

"Aw what a pain in the ass! Why does clover have to send me all the way down near knothole just to collect some berries. i swear the chores she makes us do is such a pain sometimes!" the azure hooded figure groaned as they walked through the forest.

"Yes yes I do agree, she does give some of the most frivolous tasks. Yet these medical berries only grow near knothole. And with everything as it is now, we need all the resources we can gather. Besides… the figure began as he had soon began swooning over the thought of clovers name. she is so unexplicably beautiful I'm sure any man would be happy to follow any orders she would give. I bet the reward will be something wonderful." The second cloaked figure swooned as the first figure had chuckled.

"Be lucky she's not around to here that, or else she would have whooped you right on the head." The azure cloaked figure laughed as they came to a medium size spring. The light had shined through the open holes made by the tree leaves letting the light shine off the reflective lake.

"This looks like the place. We should probably get started looking for those berries eh?" the azure cloaked figure spoke as he and the second figure had split up searching in different bushes. The third figure had remained silent as they continued to look around different bushes picking berries.

But as the third figure had made it around about half the lake, something was spotted behind a tall tree.

The figure saw what seemed to be a hand laid out from behind the tree.

Curious the smallest of the three had walked around to see who it was. When he came around he had gasped at what he was seeing.

It was ben Kirby Tennyson passed out on the tree. the most ominous thing was the omnitrix seemed to have shut down.

"Uh guys… you may want to come take a look at this…." The smallest figure spoke getting the azure and the blaze red cloaks attention. As soon as they came over they had gained shocked expressions as well.

"Is that…a human?" the azure cloaked figure asked in disbelief.

"It looks like it. But… is he alive?" The figure asked.

The largest of the group had kneeled down and put two fingers on ben's left scared arm. He had sighed with relief as he could feel a pulse.

"It's ok, he's alive, it seems as though he's just resting for the moment."

"But what do we do with him? Someone else is bound to come here sooner or later." The smallest figure added worried.

"Hmm, we should probably leave him here so freedom hq can find him. And besides, the journey all the way down here was rough all together, we couldn't risk taking him with us or there's a good chance we'd be discovered." As the azure figure spoke what seemed to be metallic claws began clawing at the ground from a few meters behind them. It's red soulless eyes piereced through the shadows as it continued to creep up on the three strangers.

When it seemed to be a mechanical beast of some sort, though the electrical wiring was only covered with see through glass. On each of the mechanical limbs was an orb of swirling orange energy. It seemed to be a mechanical lynx hedgehog hybreed.

The ears on the mechanical beast was meant for picking up even the slightest of signals and if you looked closely electricity ran through the claws on the robian's feet. It had let out a mechanical ear piercing growl alerting the three strangers of it's presence.

"What was that?" the smallest figure asked as they turned around to see the ferocious robian.

"Is that a…robian?" The largest figure asked in disbelief.

"It can't be… the reports said they were just soulless machinery carrying guns. Yet this thing looks like some mash up of a lynx a hedgehog and a tiger….guess it wasn't a waste of time coming down here after all.

"The robian hybrid had roared showing it's sharp gun metal fangs as it prepared to pounce.

"Well, looks like someone wants to play with the big boys." The first figure chuckled as he took out what seemed to be a weapon similar to The blazefire saber From FF13. Except it was crystal blue with etchings of stars along the blade with a knife doubling as a keychain at the end,

The largest figure had sprouted steel red wings that ripped the back of his cloak as the third figure had took out a gold and brown boomerangs that had gold empty slots in both. The etchings on the boomerangs had a black angel on the left one and a white angel on the second one.

"Guys, don't go easy on this thing. It's already too late for this mobian. Whatever eggman did to it, it's gone far beyond the reaches of help."

"…" they had stood silent as the Robian beasts had charged at them.

"Ok you hunk of junk! Let's rock!" the azure cloaked shouted as he was the first to rush at the beast. As he charged the hood over his head had blew over revealing a hedgehog with messy blue fur and 5 spikes going upwards with two strands of fur hanging loose with jaded blue eyes.

The screen had quickly scrolled up above the trees right before they clashed. All that could be heard was the sound of a slash.

_meanwhile-

Somehow it was still Mobius, but now thunder crashed as rain fell harsly on the peaceful planet. The forests were erreily quiet as the only sound that filled the silent was the water against the leaves.

Pasts the forests and seemingly endless vegetation was a small park. An area that seemed to be untouched by the pollution of . but past the dark forest stood two figures.

One of the figures seemed to be a young girl with an impressive bust for her age. The second figure was on the floor, laying In a puddle of blood. Past the silent fall of the rain, the sounds of endless sobbing could be heard.

As thunder crashed, the light from it's strike revealed that it was none other then sonic the hedgehog laying on the ground, stabbed with a pocket knife that only brought back too many memories to recount. The pocket knife in question was the same knife uncle chuck had gave to his dear nephew. Above him seemed to be a young hedgefox. Though because of the shadows from the dark skies, only her fur was barley visible.

Sonic could only lay there as he tried to figure out how could things have possibly turn out this way. as his eyes slowly began to close, he could hear the voice sobbing and crying his name over and over again.

"Gomen…. Sonic san…. why did it have to end this way….Sonic san…. Please forgive me…" the voice continued to sob as sonic began to drift off to an endless sleep.

But he had noticed that the voice slowly started to change. "Huh…. Who's there…" sonic questioned quietly using what seemed to be his last minutes of life.

As he forced himself to look up he managed to see a little more of his assailant. It was clear that it was a mobian hedge fox. Thanks to the aid of the little bit of moonlight that managed to shine through the rain, it allowed sonic to get a glimpse.

She has long blond fur and quills with some on it in a ponytail held by a green bow and ribbon. She wears a pink and black shirt with a red heart on it and blue jeans that let her fox tail stick out. She has jade eyes and peach fur on her muzzle and arms.

"I remember…. R….r….. sonic struggled to speak trying to speak the mystery hedgefox's name. but he just couldn't do it, his vision became more and more blurry until the only thing the hedgehog could see was darkness.

Though almost immediately after he closed his eyes the sounds of shouting pierced through sonic's eardrums.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!" the voice shouted causing sonic to snap back to reality.

The next time sonic opened his eyes, he had fell out off his blue boy style colored bed and had fell flat on his face.

"Ow, major harsh dream…what was that all about..?" Sonic rubbed his head as he was still a little dizzy.

"Sonic were you planning on sleeping in all day? I sure hope not, otherwise someone's going to have extra cleaning duty's today." Spoke a certain squirrel girl. when sonic looked up it was his girlfriend sally acorn…. Well Ex-girlfriend really.

She had brown fur and was wearing a sleeveless blue vest with blue boots.

She had large blue eyes and red hair in a Mohawk sort of style. Currently they were in what were known to be sonic's room.

There was a poster of robotnik wearing a silly hat and one that had a marker drawing off him eating his own butt on a plate.

"Hey calm down sally, I didn't plan to sleep in so long, just…a really weird dream…" sonic explained as he quickly became a bit depressed.

"_Dream….more like nightmare…. What was with the harshness on that dream. did I eat to many chili dogs? And…why do I feel like I remember that girl…her name was just on the tip of my tongue too…"_

Sally already noticed sonic getting lost in hi thoughts. Which was unusual cause it wasn't like him to stop and think about most things at all.

"Sonic? Are you feeling ok?" the mobian squirrel asked with a look of concern on her face.

Seeing this sonic had quickly got up and gave the Leader a reassuring smile, even though he knew he wasn't feeling alright himself.

"Ah don't worry sally, it was just a bad dream is all, I guess eating 20 chilidogs in one day can cause nightmares." The blue speedster joked. But he was hoping himself that was all it was. A nightmare.

"So, what's up anyway?"

"Everyone's meeting in the main room. Apparently has gone through some kind of upgrade with the mobians he's been robotosizing.

"Upgrade, isn't it bad enough that he gets to turn us into walking tin can's?" the blue hedgehog complained as he walked out of his room and began making his way to the main room, not noticing the worried look return on sally's face.

She wasn't used to seeing sonic with a face like that, she knew that if something was bothering the sonic she knew, then it must be something serious. she didn't think she'd be worried about him since they were broken up, or at least on a break rather. Somehow sonic made sally so furious it made her mad enough to slap him across the face one day. she still doesn't plan on getting back in a relationship with the hedgehog soon, but that didn't mean she didn't still care for him.

A few minutes later sonic and sally joined the other freedom fighters in the main room where they would usually discuss missions/plans/vacation spots etc.

Atonie D Colette was sitting by his wife bunny rabot. They had started going out at least 2 months before ro but nik went through the upgrade and there relationship slowly evolved from their.

Rotor was sitting by tails near the computers just in case they needed to get any extra information, and in front of the big screen was the Al program Nicole the lynx. Everyone was waiting patiently for the sonic and sally to join them.

"What do you think is taking sally and sonic so long?" Tails asked breaking the silence.

"Don't know…sonic could be snoozing like a log again." Rotor suggested.

"Or he and miss sally could be how you say… reconciling there differences?" Atonie joked earning a smack over the head from his wife.

"I thought I told you no jokes like that during meetings." Bunnie growled as Antoine looked away from bunnie and smirked.

"Sacre blu, just trying to lighting the things up," Atonie explained as everyone else groaned, except Nicole who just shook her head.

A few minutes later sonic and sally finally came through the double doors.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was having a weird dream... so what are we talking about?" sonic asked hopefully not having anyone pester about his dream.

"A dream? let me guess, you were in a world where chilidogs were everywhere?" Asked Bunnie.

"Or was it the dream where you beat robotnik and you were the number one hero on Mobius?" Added Antonie.

"Very funny you two. But no….the dream I had….was a bit different then usual…" sonic had soon became worried as he flashed back to whatever happened in his dream. but he had quickly dismissed his thoughts.

"A-anyway what's going on, something about some new robot the doc has or what?" sonic asked quickly changing the subject.

Nicole was a bit suspicious about the hedgehog's attitude, but she decided to leave him be for now.

"You see recently our intel had managed to get a shot of one of the robot's robotnik had…"Improved." Nicole spoke with hesitation as she brought up a screenshot of a common robian.

"You see… usually when robotnik robotosizes someone, they become soulless machines bent on his will. But, as of a few days ago Robotnik has added something new to the robotosizer.

"Something new? What in tarnation is that croc up to now?" Bunnie scowled as just the thought of an improved robotosizer ticked her off. especially since it brought back old memories.

"Were not sure, we weren't even able to get a clear shot of what substance he was using but… Nicole began as she brought up the next slide almost pasting a shock of horror and fear on to everyone in the room. …this is what happened after the effects of the robotosizer and the mysterious substance." Nicole frowned as an image of a transformed robotosized dog was turned into a feral mechanical beast.

It's eyes with sharp yellow with the usual black screen eyes all robots usually have with it's back having multiple slots on it as if it was packed with tiny missile launchers.

"W…what did he do to that poor dog….?" She questioned heartbroken as she saw the robotosized dog turn into a monster at the hands of the evil genius.

"This is the effects of whatever substance eggman is using. We tried getting close enough to get a sample, but recently he's increased swat bot teams by the pound to make sure we don't get anywhere near him. not to mention he has Sleet and dingo guarding the front gate." Nicole explained showing a slid of Sleet and Dingo standing on a tall iron gate with swatbots guarding the front entrance.

"Stupid flunkies, he's really making us work for it. But how are these things different from the regular mobians except their look." Sonic asked still not seeing a difference.

"One of the most frightening differences is…they have no problem with causing merciless bloodshed." Nicole sighed as she brought up a slide of one of the transformed robians cutting straight through a mobian rabbit's chest causing blood to spill out on it's machinery.

"Oh no…." bunnie gasped as she covered her eyes from the sight.

"Way past harsh…." Sonic replied '

"Sa…cre blue…. This is…. A disaster…"

Tails and rotor were speechless as they gazed at the horrifying picture.

"I see your at a lost for words as well, it is not uncommon, to fall silent after seeing life being stripped away from the innocent."

"so…what are we suppose to do?" Rotor asked as Nicole's look of worry only seemed to grow.

"That, I do not know. Our normal tactics alone won't be enough to fight against these beasts, and since sonic is the only one who can use the power rings, we may have to wait until he has at least 10 in his possession to even stand a chance. But we may very well be backed up into a corner by that time, I'm afraid there is no solid solution as of yet."

"everyone had looked down in disappointment as they didn't know what they were suppose to. The evil robotnik had gotten a even bigger upper hand on the heroes then before. And with machines that can actually kill, it may be nearly impossible to even turn them back.

The room fell silent with despair for at least a few minutes until something could be heard from outside.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Rotor asked as he looked outside the window to see what seemed to be one of the flyers the swat bots would usually use.

"Hey, Fionna's back!" Tails jumped excitedly as he was the first one to jump out of his seat and ran out of the room and outside to greet the fox.

"Ah fionna's back, maybe she actually has some good news eh?" Antoine suggested as he and bunny began to leave the room.

But sonic had only stood in place with a look of distrust on his face. Fionna was supposedly suppose to be tail's girlfriend, but there was a huge age difference between the two. But the age difference wasn't the thing that was bothering sonic.

He had thought why would a developed woman like fionna be going out with tails who was still just a kid. He couldn't help but feel that fionna was taking his best friend for a ride that had a stop that he wasn't going to enjoy.

But he had soon dismissed his thoughts as Nicole had put a hand on the speedstar's shoulder.

"Your suspicious of Her aren't you?" Nicole asked feeling concern for the young hedgehog. but sonic quickly put on a straight face trying to hide his worries.

"What? me suspicious of Fionna? Nah, I was just wondering did she find any good chili dog stand while she was out, I'm getting hungry again." Sonic chuckled holding his hands behind back.

But Nicole only grew skeptical at the hedgehog's change in behavior.

"Sonic, there's no need to hide anything, I am your friend right?" Nicole questioned as sonic only turned his head as he was slightly blushing.

"Y…yeah, I know that, but…." Sonic scratched his head trying to figure out what to say. But Nicole only smiled.

"It is ok, you can talk about it when you feel your ready, just don't try to do so much on your own, you know what happened the last time you tried that?" Nicole asked recalling a good memory.

'Yeah, I ended up getting my butt kicked, and still would if it weren't for you guys. Anyway I guess I'll go see fionna too, maybe she did find something out." Sonic had turned around and walked outside of the base as well.

Outside the base stood a young female foc with amber fur and brown hair with a yellow bow tie on the top. She was wearing a sleek yellow sleevles jumpsuit whith white lines going down the middle of her torso along with yellow and white gloves and boots.

She was carrying a small box around her waist.

"Man, I should really start getting paid for shit like this. " Fionna grumbled as she walked out of the flier and onto the ground.

"Fionna! Tail's cheered as he rushed out of the hideout and in front of the young fox girl.

"Oh hi tails, you didn't miss me too much while I was gone did you?" fionna smiled as she pecked the fox boy on his head making him blush.

"Well I was a little worried, with everything that's been going on." The young kitsune smiled

Welcome back Fionna, glad to see you made it out alright." Bunnie spoke as she and the rest had walked out of the hq behind her.

"It wasn't easy, the fat cat really has his security locked up tight for some reason. He must be getting ready for something big. But I managed to sneak this vial out from under his nose." Fionna had took out a vial of a strange light orange liquid out of her bag.

"What is that stuff?" Rotor asked as he tried to get a closer look at the vial.

"NO clue, but I found it in one of the factories I managed to break into. I think it may be the main cause of how he's turning those machines into monsters.

"No Kidding? I gotta take this to Nicole pronto!" Tails jumped as he took the vial and rushed back inside. As the doors slid open tails had ran past sonic and headed back for the main room. It was then Fionna had noticed sonic just coming out the door.

"Hey blue, how's my favorite hedgehog doing today?" Fionna smiled as sonic's look of concern only returned on his face. luckily he was able to change it fast enough so fionna wouldn't notice.

"Uh…Fine, same as usual." Sonic spoke simply as he began walking away.

"Huh? Just fine? That's not like you, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Fionna joked as sonic only looked down.

"Uh… you could say that." Sonic sighed as he continued walking. But he stopped when he heard his wrist communicator beeping.

"he had pressed the talk button and heard that it was cream on the other end.

"Hello? Is anyone there? please respond!" Cream pleaded

"Cream, calm down, this is sonic, what's going on?"

"Oh , thank goodness, you have to come help, when me and cheese were picking flowers, we found that a human boy was passed out on a nearby tree." Cream said almost instantly shocking the blue speedster.

"_A human boy, but I thought Egghead robotosized the humans a long time ago, what's a kid doing down near our usual spot?" sonic thought as he looked back at the communicator._

"Cream just hold on, I'm on my way." Sonic spoke as he was about to dash off again until fionna stopped him.

"Hey wait, mind if I come along too, you might need the backup." Fionna asked as she walked beside the hedgehog.

"Sure, two heads are better then one after all, but you better hang on tight or I'll drop you." Sonic joked as he had picked up Fionna as she put her arms around him.

"Ok, LET"S GO!" Sonic shouted before dashing off leaving his blue speed trail as usual.

_Destination change! Mobius, usual spot._

Cream and cheese were still sitting beside the passed out boy hoping that the worst hasn't befallen him already.

"Gee, I really hope he isin't….." Cream stopped herself as she didn't even wanted to finish the sentence.

But as she sat there for some reason Cheese was flying around the passed out figure as if he was trying to inspect something.

"Cheese what are you doing?" cream questioned as the Chao had began looking down the boy's left arm. But as soon as the chao had got down to the hand, an exclamation mark had appeared over it's head. (Like chao from Sa2b)

Cheese had began speaking unreadable chao language as he was pointing towards the boy's left hand.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Cream had got up and looked down at the boy's hand as well and saw some sort of metal sticking out of his jacket sleeve.

"Hmm, what's this…?" Curious, cream had lifted the jacket sleeve to see what the piece of metal was. But when she lifted it she started gazing at what seemed to be a watch. A watch that's long been deactivated.

"Is this….suppose to be a watch?" Cream asked as she touched the strange device. But as soon as she did she was shocked slightly by green static.

"Ow….that hurt… huh?" cream had looked down with a tear in her eye to see that the watch was flashing red for some reason.

"_Omnitrix update commencing. Omnitrix may take up to 3 hours to finish update. Please wait patiently while the update is in progress." Said a computerized voice of ben._

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean? What's up-date-ing?" cream questioned as she stood up

"Oh dear, I better find and the others…." Cream said as she ran not being sure of what the boy might do to her when he woke up.

"_About five minutes later, ben's started to come around, but he was hearing a strange voice in his head._

"_**Awake young hero, your story isin't over yet."**_

_Cue music: Desolate smell of earth.(star ocean3)_

_After looking around a few times, ben knew that he had awoke In some strange forest._

"This…doesn't look like Bellwood. Maybe the omnitrix has some information on this place…what the?" Ben was surprised when he saw the omnitrix was powered down. He had tried to press the button rapidly but to no avail.

"Ah you got to be kidding me! You shut down? How does the most powerful device in the universe shut down?! Ben groaned at the omnitrix going against him once again.

"Dang it, what am I suppose to do now? ben sighed as he laid back. but when he did he had felt something in his back pocket.

"Oh man, I really hope I didn't sit in something I shouldn't have.." Ben had reached his backside to see if there was anything on him, but he had soon found out it was something in his back pocket that was ruining his posture.

"Huh? What..is this?" Ben questioned as he reached something out of his pocket.

It was a tattered box that seemed to have traces of wrapping that had his favorite super hero kangaroo commando.

'A present? I don't remember getting a present today." Ben questioned as he looked at the tag and saw that it was from gwen.

"Oh man…it's from gwen. It better not be my shoe again cause I swear if it is I'm gonna…. Ben had trailed off as he saw it wasn't his shoe that was inside, but what seemed to be a pocketwatch with an etching of him as ultraben engraved on the cover of the watch.

"A pocket watch? I guess the cover on this thing is sort of cool, but why a watch?" Ben asked as he preceded to pop the watch open. But as soon as he did he became a little choked up to see what was inside.

"It was a picture of him, gwen and grandpa max standing in front of the R.V during the start of their summer vacation. The day where he found the omnitrix in the first place.

Ben couldn't help but shed a few tears at the memory of what happened and the realization that that's all she is now, a memory. Ben smiled as a few tears had dropped on the picture inside the pocket watch.

"you dweeb…." Ben spoke silently as he just noticed the slip of paper on the other side of the watch.

The note reads _"Dear doofus, that dumb watch of yours may turn you into aliens but if it can't tell time then why even call it a watch, so I got you this pocket watch so you could at least tell time. you better not lose this thing too cause that stupid picture engraved on the case cost a lot of money._

_And…please be careful most of the time will you, you may be a hero but your still my cousin, I don't want you getting hurt over a stupid mistake."_

"…" ben had fell silent after reading the note, all he could do was stare at the pocket watch and think back to all the times he and his cousin would fight.

"no stupid mistakes huh?... sorry gwen, It's kind of too late for that." Ben sighed as he put the note back in the pocket watch and pocketed the watch in his left pocket.

"I'll make up for this guys, somehow…" Ben had got on his feet and had looked towards the sky .

"Well, I guess I can't do anything sitting here, guess I might as well look around the place. Might as well find out where I am." Ben spoke as he procceded to walk through the forest hoping to find any traces of life.

But before he even got far he had heard something growling from beyond the bushes behind him.

"Who's there?!" ben questioned as he had quickly turned around to see what seemed to be a malfunctioning mecha mobian. It seemed as though it already sustained a great amount of damage, it looked as if it took enough damage enough as it was. it's motors were slowly falling out of place and oil were dripping from it's wounds.

"What in the world, what are you…?" Ben questioned as the thing still looked prepared to fight despite the multiple damages done.

The monster had let out a low mechanical growl as sparks were coming from the holes in it's teeth.

'Sorry, but your kind of at a disadvantage here, prepared to meet four arms of fun!" ben said as he slammed on the omnitrix. An anime sweatdrop appeared on his head as nothing happen.

"Whoops, forgot the omnitrix shut down… guess were both at a disadvantage then…." Ben had raised his fists as he had got into a fighting stance even though he didn't have an idea of what to do next. All he could do was just prepare for the worst as the beast had began to charge at ben.

"Crud, I guess this is what she meant about not relying on the omnitrix. Guess now is a good a time as ever!" ben charged at the beast himself setting both of them on a collision corse for each other.

"_Ben 10 vs Mecha mobian!"_

"_Area: Mobius-Sunside spring_

_Everything must start somewhere, even if that start begins at a dead end._

"It's hero time!"

"T-t-target … Bzzt… A.. .."

_**The wheel of fate is turning!**_

_**Rebel2! ACTION!**_

The odd's were somewhat even as he was fighting a roboto sized monster who was breaking apart at the seems and ben was still damaged from his near death experience thanks to hazama.

The beast had attempted to slash at ben with it's left claw, but he had managed to duck and evade the attack.

As soon as he was on the beast's side he had managed to deliver a punch….which ended up hurting his own hand in the process."

"ouch, ok so that didn't work…." Ben shook his hand trying to quickly get the feeling back as the mecha mobian had rushed at him again in a zigzag like fashion making it hard for ben to find out where it was coming from next.

It seemed as though it was preparing to strike from the right so ben had put his arms up in response in hopes of blocking the attack.

But as it jumped it had spun in the air before attacking ben from the left with it's metallic tail knocking him across the tree.

"Ow, stupid robot." Ben growled as he held his chest in pain. Ben had began to get back on his feet, but he wasn't given much time to rest as the mecha mobian clawed at the ground twice before it had began charging again.

"_Dang, for a wrecked piece of machinery it sure doesn't give up that easily, how am I suppose to win against this thing?" Ben thought as he quickly dodged rolled out of the way letting the robot crash into one of the trees causing slight damage._

"Well, I guess it won't be that hard beating this thing after all, if I can just keep smashing it against the trees…." Ben smiled as the Damaged bot had shook it's head twice with even more sparks coming from it's head.

"YO metal butt! I'm over here!" Ben teased as he waved his arms in front of a nearby rock.

"M-m-ust… kill….target…." The robot growled as it charged at ben again with one of it's legs beginning to fall apart.

"That's it, keep your eye on the birdy." Ben had stood still as the robot kept running straight at him.

"_Wait for it…wait for it….." _ soon the beast was only a few meters from ben as it had bearded it's fangs.

"NOW!" Ben had quickly jumped out of the way yet again letting the robot crash into the rock causing critical damage to the functioning brain unit of the robot.

As ben had turned around in front of another tree, he had smirked as he watched the robot having trouble in standing straight on it's four legs.

"What's wrong? you haven't given up already have you?" but ben's cocky attitude was soon ceased as the robot had opened it's mouth wide.

"_All power functions near critical failure, activating last resort function Xb856. Demolition blast. Said a computerized voice as the Mecha mobian began charging up a ball of red energy in it's mouth._

"Uh oh…that doesn't sound too good…" Ben stepped back as he watched the beast prepare it's final attack.

"_Now charging….power at 5%...8%..." the mecha robian spoke as ben sweatdropped at the low loading speed._

"Well, I guess the loading's messed up it's process too. In that case…..ben began as he picked up a big stick, (considerably the size of a longsword) off the ground . I better cause as much damage." Ben had rushed at the mech once again with his new weapon in hand.

Luckily it seemed as though the robot was unable to move otherwise the loading procedure would be interrupted.

"_12 percent…. 16%..." the small energy orb had began to grow larger as it continued to charge. But before it could go any further ben had smacked the robot across the face with the stick knocking a few bolts loose._

"_Charging at 16…" the robot was interrupted again as the next strike ben had launcehed had sent the robot into a nearby tree knocking a piece of it's metal off._

"_Error…..error….. can't…. continue charging procedure….. resorting to back up energy….. the robotosized mobian glitched between sentences as ben rushed again and then jumped in the air._

_Before he had came down he had griped the wooden sword with both hands then pointed the end of it downwards towards the robot's head._

"This is it!" but before ben had made impact, his hands started to glow a strange green light with the wooden stick being enveloped in the same light.

"What the hecK?" what's going on?" Ben questioned as time seemed so slow down again. all of a sudden a voice in his head had whispered….

"_**Sword of winds….."**_

"Huh? What was that….?" ben questioned as the energy around the stick suddenly turned into the form of a light green energy sword. The energy sword itself had etchings of two separate dragons reaching for the omnitrix symbol on the blade.

As soon as ben stuck the weapon through the beast, a small tornado had erupted from the blade slashing the robot's cirtuits gears and limbs into pieces.

_Electricity sparked from the robot as mini explosions destroyed it's ciruits as it's red eyes had dimmed down to grey shutting down._

"DISTORTION FINISH!"

"_What did you expect, I am a hero after all." Ben chuckled giving a thumbs up sign._

BEN10 WINS!"

As the former mobian layed their shut down, ben had looked at his hands wondering what had just happened.

"Where…..did that power come from? Was that magic…..? weird, I thought gwen would have learned to use magic before me…..Oh well, I'm glad that's over." Ben sighed as he pulled the stick out of the robot that was now drenched in oil.

But as soon as ben removed his weapon, the robot's eyes began to flash red.

"Oh come on….haven't you given up yet?" Ben questioned as he stared down at the broken face of the mecha mobian. But to his surprise a pre-recorded voice had started to play.

"_Dear freedom force scum, for those of you who were foolish enough to destroy my first creation of many mecha soldiers, I've left a little surprise for you just in case. At the end of this message this robot will self-destruct in 5 seconds. And don't try to split the robot into pieces, because the explosion is set to come from every part of my robot, wheather broken apart or otherwise." The pre recorded voice spoke shocking ben._

"WHAT?! You got to be kidding me! That's totally unfair!" Ben complained as the voice had only laughed maniachly.

"By now one of you is probably saying, This isin't fair! Well evil doesn't play fair so deal with it! Oh by the way it's been five seconds, have a nice day." The voice chortled as the head of the destroyed mecha mobian began glowing red as did the rest of the parts of the robot that had been scattered around the young hero.

As the parts began to flash red ben had only this to say…

"It's official….i hate robots now….." ben groaned as the whole area was enveloped in a blinding red light.

-meanwhile just a few seconds away from the sunside springs… sonic and Fionna had just caught up to cream.

" ! Fionna, you're here!" Cream spoke as cheese began to speak in chao language frantically pointing back to where they had left ben in the first place.

"Cheese calm down, Are you guys ok?" Sonic questioned as he set Fionna down.

"Yes I'm fine, but the boy I found had a strange device on his arm. I tried touching it but it gave me a nasty shock, then it said it was recharging, I think I may have broke it." Cream worried as sonic patted her head.

"Hey don't worry about it, now can you tell us where you found him?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"He's just up ahead past those trees." Cream pointed towards the forest. But as soon as she did a large explosion had came from the area nearly devastating the trees around.

"WOAH! What the heck was that?" Sonic questioned as he had witnessed the explosion.

"An explosion?" Fionna asked as she had ran towards the spring that might not even be there anymore.

"Oh no, I hope the boy back there isin't hurt." Cream gasped as she ran in the forest too with sonic rushing past the both of them.

Back in the middle of the springs, most of the bushes containing the medical berries were destroyed. the leaves were blown off from the trees completely as the flowers that were around the area seemed to be burned to a crisp.

Floating in the water was Ben Tennyson once again knocked out. As ben continued to drift in the water, a strange mark had appeared on his head. But the mark was covered by his hair so it remained unidentified for the time being.

When sonic and the others had got back to the springs cream had gasped at the destroyed stomping grounds.

"Oh no…. all the flowers their…." Cream gasped as cheese spoke in chao language sadly.

"What happened here? It looks like something tore through here. But what." Sonic questioned as he began to inspect the destroyed area looking down at the pieces of machinery littering the ground.

"This has the stench of robotnik all over the place." Fiona growled as she tossed away one of the pieces of destroyed mech parts.

"Guys look! In the lake!" Cream gasped as she pointed towards the middle of the lake where the young hero was floating.

"Hang on I got him." Fionna said as she jumped in the water and swam towards the unconscious boy.

After putting one of the boys arms around his shoulder she had carried him back to the scared patch of ground.

"Where do you think he came from?" Cream questioned looking at the boy's scarred body.

"Don't know, but we better get him back to Nicole and the others, he looks pretty beat up. Come on Fionna." Sonic turned around to see that Fionna was staring at the boy instead of moving.

"Hey Fionna are you there?!" Sonic called getting Fionna's attention.

"Huh what?... oh yeah we should probably get him back to base." Fionna spoke before turning back to the boy and smiling.

"_Well, hello , though where did he come from? He couldn't have fallen out of the sky could he?" Fionna thought as sonic picked up the boy as the three had began to make their return to Freedom hq._

_-Location change! Robotropolis! Robotnik's base_

_Cue theme: I am the eggman!"_

The screen zooms in on robotnik slamming his fist on a control panel multiple times in a fit of rage as his little cousin snivley had only sighed at the usless anger.

"BAH! This is just perfect! The very fist of my new designs I set to sniff out those pitiful freedom fighters, and my robot has to be destroyed right before he even get's close!" Robotnik snarls at the failure.

"maybe the product you received from the mask man was a bit defective sir?" snivley questioned with an uninterested tone.

"Yes, Yes that must be the case!" Robotnik had slammed his fist into his palm as he walked over to a red button turning on the intercom.

"Sleet! DINGO! Send in that masked buffoon immediately!" Robotnik shouted with saliva covering the speaker.

"R-right away sir."

-Lower area of Robotnik's lair-

Sleet had walked outside to a man who was currently covered in the shadows with a strange figure was accompanying him as he stared at the polluted sky.

"Uh excuse me "guest"… but the good doctor wishes to see you. he is ….unhappy with the recent failure." Sleet grinned evilly as the mysterious figure only sighed.

"I am guessing he is willing to place blame on me for his latest failure, if he was truly smart he'd know that he wasn't using the seither correctly or using his so called machines as productively as they could be. Oh well…. The man sighed as he sat up and turned around with only his face appearing out of the shadow. he seemed to be an old man as there were obvious signs of facial hair and his blonde hair seemed to be turning grey.

But his eyes were covered by a strange mask.

"Tell the doctor relius will be right up won't you, I'm interested to see how he want's to make me the subject of blame this time." The man spoke in a polite tone as the screen faded until the white eyes on the mask were the last thing to disappear.

"**Welp, that's the end for chapter 2. And by the looks of it everyone's suffering hardships. Just who were the three figures that took on the metal monstrosity before. Is ben still alive?just what was that power he was able to use?" and just how does Relius clover have a hand in all this, more importantly why? So many questions left unanswered, so many things left to discover.**

**The possibilities of this shift seem to be endless as trouble after trouble begins to line up. Until next time everyone,**


End file.
